Sweet Lunchbreak
by Dubarry
Summary: Sweet Lunchbreak ist eine kleine Fortsetzung für Apology Gift und Delicous. Rin's Körper ist noch wund von der Nacht mit seinen Dämonenbrüdern, weshalb er beschließt in der Mittagspause in seinem Klassenzimmer zu bleiben. Noch weiß er nicht, dass mehr als eine Person ihn beobachtet … Yaoi, MephistoxRinxYukioxAmaimon, Übersetzung


Konnichiwa,

das hier ist die fünfte Story von 99rain99

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sonders 99rain99

Lass doch bitte ein review da:)  
Sayonara und liebe Grüße,

Rin fluchte, während er an seinem Tisch saß. Sein ganzer Körper war wunder als er jemals gewesen war, nachdem die beiden Dämonen ihn gefickt hatten.

„Verdammt sollen sie sein … " verwünschte er sie und schloss seine Augen, als er von einer Welle schmerzen getroffen wurde. „Nii-san, was ist mit dir los?"

Rin öffnete seine Augen, nur um den jüngeren Okumura zu sehen, der sein Gesicht studierte. Das Klassenzimmer war wegen der Pause leer, aber Rin hatte sich entschieden dort zu bleiben, weil er sich nicht so gut bewegen konnte … Dennoch hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder auch da geblieben war, welcher zu nah bei ihm war. Rin errötete, als er merkte, was er gerade dachte, was Yukio auch auffiel, wes wegen er kicherte.

„Es … es ist nichts …" sagte Rin verlegen und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, als plötzlich Yukio's Hände sein Kinn grob festhielten. Rin blinzelte, sein Bruder beugte sich über den Tisch, blockierte den einzigen Ausweg, den er hatte. Danach musste Rin zu seinem Bruder aufschauen.

„W~irklich, jetzt? Du weißt, Bruder, …." sagte Yukio mit sanfter Stimme, schaute seinen älteren Bruder an, welcher tiefrot geworden war. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du heute gehumpelt bist …." sagte er und rubbelte Rin's Wange. Rin hustete, starrte aber weiter seinen kleinen Bruder an, das war etwas, bei dem er nicht einfach gehen konnte.

„Y-yeah? Also …?" Rin konnte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sehen, bevor Yukio seine Lippen auf Rin's drückte. Rin's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, aber der Kuss war leicht und schnell waren die Lippen auf seinen verschwunden.

„Y-yukio? Was zur Hölle?" Rin quietschte auf, aber er wurde von seinem Bruder unterbrochen. Schnell nahm der junge Mann Rin's weißes Hemd und riß es ihm mit einem starken Ruck weg. Rin blieb halbnackt auf dem Tisch liegen. Der Halbdämon stöhnte, als er fühlte, wie er langsam hart wurde. Verdammt, sein Bruder wusste, wie er ihn erregen konnte!

Yukio genoss die Show. Natürlich wusste er, wohin Rin ging, wenn er aus den Stunden oder auch manchmal einfach nachts verschwand. Er hatte die roten Flecken und Prellungen auf ihm gesehen … Erst hatte es ihn nur wütend gemacht, aber jetzt war er viel zu erregt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Rin sein Bruder war, er ja immer noch ein Dämon! Yukio lachte wieder und nahm seine Brille ab, grinste seinen Bruder gefährlich an, dem immer heißer wurde. „Jetzt, Rin …."

SMASH!

Die Dinge geschahen so schnell, Rin hatte nicht einmal Zeit zum Blinzeln. Er konnte sehen, wie Yukio von ihm gehoben und durch den ganzen Raum geschmissen wurde.

„ER GEHÖRT **MIR**! ICH WERDE **NICHT** ZULASSEN, DASS DU IHN HABEN WIRST, VIER-AUGE!" Rin blinzelte wieder, fand sich auf einmal in einer festen Umarmung eines grünhaarigen Dämons wieder. Amaimon war total sauer. Er zitterte, zeigte dem jungen Exorzisten seine Zähne und auch sein Schwanz war erstarrt. Er hatte friedliche Rin hinter her spioniert, als sein nerviger kleiner Bruder angefangen hatte, ihn zu ärgern! Es gab **keine** Möglichkeit, dass er _seinen_ Rin dem jungen Exorzisten gab!

„Der Erdkönig … Rin, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so komische Launen hast …" sagte er ruhig, wischte sich den Staub von der Jacke. Amaimon zischte ihn an und drückte Rin noch enger an seinen Körper. _„Er gehört mir! Er gehört __**mir!**__"_ schrie eine Stimme in Amaimon's Kopf und machte so einen komischen Ausdruck, weswegen Rin ausflippte.

Rin hatte Angst, Amaimon würde seinen Bruder sicher verletzen! Und das war etwas, was Rin nicht passieren lassen wollte. Aber während er das Gesicht seines Bruders ansah, wechselte er seine Meinung: Yukio sah wirklich _monströs_ aus.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Yukio seine Pistole hochhob und mit ihr auf den Dämon zielte.

„Jetzt … lass meinen Bruder los und ich werde dir dein Gehirn nicht aus dem Kopf blasen, du Wichser …"

Yukio's Stimme war ein leises Flüstern, aber gefährlicher als der Dämon selber. Amaimon verlor sich endgültig und warf sich auf Yukio, der ihm leicht auswich und anfing zu schießen. Rin starrte zu ihnen, er wurde so leicht vergessen! Er wurde sauer, weil er ignoriert wurde.

„HÖRT AUF!" brüllte er und die beängstigenden blauen Flammen brannten auf seinem Körper, als er Kurikara zog.

„Er gehört dir nicht!"

„Oh doch, tut er! Ich hab ihn für mich beansprucht!"

„Du hast ihn **VERGEWALTIGT**, du Idiot!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Oh … irgendwie schon … Aber trotzdem-"

Rin blinzelte. Sie beachteten ihn überhaupt nicht! Jetzt wurde er sauer, bevor er sich aber bewegen konnte, verflochten sich starke Hände mit seinen und zogen ihn zurück. Es kitzelte, als Rin warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte.

„Na, na Rin … _Da ist nicht die richtige Art, wie du ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen kannst …"_ Rin schluckte schwer, als er plötzlich hochgehoben wurde. Mephisto lachte böse, als er sich auf den Tisch setzte und den jammernden Jungen in seinen Schoss drückte. Rin's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, weil er eine Hand spürte, die seinen Schritt berührte.

„AH, NEIN! M-mephisto, nicht hier!" Der Junge schrie lediglich auf, al seine große Hand in seine Unterhose schlüpfte. "Nein? Aber du magst es doch so gern, wenn ich dich hier streichle, oder nicht?" wisperte der ältere Mann in Rin's sensibles Ohr, knabberte ein bisschen daran.

Rin verlor sich selbst, als die warme Hand sich mit einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab bewegte. Er war sich bewusst, dass die Geräusche des Kampfes aufgehört haben.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, schnappte er nach Luft. Beide, Yukio und Amaimon hatten aufgehört zu kämpfen, starrten aber jetzt zu ihm, ihre Augen weit geöffnet, gefüllt mit Lust und Begierde.

„Hoo, es gefällt ihm, dass ihr ihn anstarrt …" sagte Mephisto lachend, als er fühlte, wie Rin's Glied zuckte. Beide Männer schluckten schwer, als sie sahen, wie Rin laut stöhnte, da Mephisto begonnen hatte, ihn härter zu streicheln. _„Ahh …. Mephisto …"_ Die Geräusche die Rin machte, machte sie an. Amaimon leckte sich bereits die Lippen, während er beobachtete, die Rin vor süßer Lust stöhnte, was genug war, um ihn hart werden zu lassen.

„Oh, m-mehr…" flüsterte Rin außer Atem, weswegen Mephisto zufrieden lächelte. Er hob seinen Blick um die anderen Männer anzuschauen und eine wunderbare Idee kam ihm in den Kopf.

„Möchtet ihr beim Nachtisch mitmachen?" fragte er und Amaimon nickte hungrig, bewegte sich näher zu dem Halbdämon und stahl ihn aus Mephisto's Schoss um ihn zu küssen. Während sie sich küssten, stand Yukio immer noch von ihnen weg, unsicher was er tun sollte. Rin fühlte den Blick seines Bruders und schob seinen Geliebten an dessen Schulter weg, damit sie auseinandergingen. Rin grinste Yukio an und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

„_Bitte, Yukio …"_ sagte er in einem neckenden Ton. Yukio eilte zu ihm und schob Amaimon von Rin weg, küsste ihn mit all seinem Können. Beide Dämonen schauten überrascht, als sie die beiden Zwillinge beim Küssen beobachteten. Sie wussten nicht, dass Rin und Yukio es so gut machen konnten.

Während des Kusses, musste Rin zugeben, dass Yukio ein verdammt _guter_ Küsser war! Er war total hilflos, versuchte aber sein Bestes zu geben. Yukio spürte, dass sein Bruder noch mehr in den Kuss drückte, weshalb er schmunzelte. Er ließ seinen älteren Dämon ihn kurz dominieren, bevor er wieder das Kommando übernahm und Rin fast auf die Knie fallen ließ. „Ahh…M~meehhr…." Stöhnte Rin, als sie sich atemlos trennten.

Mephisto kicherte und sah Amaimon an.

„Ich schätze nicht, dass wir die _einzigsten_ Brüder sind, die Familieninzest machen …" Amaimon antwortete indem er seine Zunge rausstreckte und alle vier lachten, gingen in einen anderen Raum, um eine süße Mittagspause zu haben.

**-the end-**


End file.
